Power control systems that control dimmer and power relay operations lighting and other devices are known in the art and are typically constructed using large enclosures that have exposed bus bars (one bus bar for each electrical phase) and other electrical connections. Moreover, the components used to accomplish the task of controlling dimmer and power relay functions are ‘hardwired’ into the enclosure and typically require a large amount of wiring which results in a virtual ‘rats nest’ of wires inside of the enclosure. Furthermore, as these systems deal with large power applications, the components used typically generate large amounts of heat.
Unfortunately however, current designs do little in the way of providing a safe environment for technicians that must work on these systems. The exposed bus bars and electrical connections create a safety hazard for people that have access the internal area of the enclosure. This is undesirable because electrocution and shock can not only occur when the components and bus bars are accidentally touch, but with high power devices such as relays, switches, circuit breakers, etc. if an individual gets to close an electric arc may occur. Accordingly, although a trained technician may have a reduced risk of electric shock, the exposed nature of the components and bus bars makes that risk more prevalent.
Additionally, the current enclosures are not designed to efficiently dissipate the heat generated by the components. Accordingly, the temperature within the enclosure typically rises to a high level and may result in failure of the components. This creates a tempting opportunity to leave the enclosure door open to help dissipate the heat. Unfortunately, this creates a furthermore safety hazard by allowing access into the system enclosure and exposing non-trained personnel to the electrical components within the enclosure.